


My beautiful flower

by Cutieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, It's really sad guys, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Self Harm, Suicide, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama leaves the country for a volleyball camp. Which leaves Hinata worried. For a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My beautiful flower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Basically this is based off of a conversation I just had with my best friend. 
> 
> *mentions of self harm and suicide*

4 weeks away from each other was just too much. When they first started dating Hinata had everything worked out. They were going to go camping together. Spend every second of the summer together. But his plans were changed when Kageyamas parents decided to have him go to America for volleyball camp. Of course the red head would want his boyfriend to stay with him but it was a great opportunity that the setter just couldn't resist. So there was Hinata, spending summer break without his love. 

He was happy for his boyfriend, I mean he knew it was the raven haired boys dream to go to training camp in America. It's not that he was jealous, okay well maybe a little. Hinata was never the overprotective type either. Until the incident that happened 3 days before Kageyama left for camp. 

They've been together for 2 months now. Countless dates they've been on, they hang out almost every day. Hinata could never be happier. Kageyama felt the same. But something changed with the setters attitude. He became a lot more quiet. The first few days the red head just ignored it. He figured that he had just not gotten enough sleep. It wasn't until that one night after practice. Kageyama would always walk Hinata home. It was their daily routine. Usually it involved the two arguing about something stupid. This was one of Hinata's favorite things to do. He loves seeing his boyfriend all fired up like that. But that night Kageyama didn't say a thing. He kept to himself. It was a quiet walk. When they finally got to the Shouyou household Hinata refused to let Kageyama leave. Not until he told him what was going on. The setter refused and started to walk away. When the middle blocker grabbed his boyfriends wrist begging him not to leave. Kageyama shrieked in pain and that's when Hinata noticed the scars. 

"Why....why did you do this to yourself?" Tears started to stream down the smaller boys face. Kageyama looked at his boyfriend. You could see the concern in his teary eyes. 

"You weren't supposed to see them." The setter showed no emotion what so ever. His boyfriend looked at him his heart slowly breaking. Bursting into tears he put his arms around his love hiding his face into Kageyamas shirt. 

"Kageyama please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you. I love you." This broke the setter out of his emotionless self. The words "I love you" struck him. Tears began to form in the taller boys eyes. They both sat down on the steps of Hinata's home. "I just.... My parents expect too much from me. I'm not getting any better in volleyball. My grades in school are not so good. I just feel pathetic... Do you ever just want to... Start over?" Finally he was letting his emotions out. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. "Start over? What do you mean?" He stuttered. 

"When you make a mistake on your homework you erase it, right? So can't you do the same with life?" Kageyama spent a lot of time thinking about this, but it was the first time Hinata ever heard anything like this. "You believe in reincarnation right?" It was a serious question. But the red head did not want to even think about what the setter is hinting at. "Kageyama please! You have so much to live for. I couldn't imagine my life without you! Don't talk like this please! As sure as I am that you would be a beautiful flower, I much prefer you in human form. I love you Kageyama." Hinata was now crying more than he ever had in his life. It was so unexpected. He had never thought anything like this would happen. He felt heartbroken. His love was hurt and that just made his gut sink. "Please Kageyama promise me you won't do anything. I need you. Promise me." Staring at his crying boyfriend he finally answered him with a "I promise." Hinata then kissed Kageyama goodnight and headed inside. 

\------------------------------------------

A single tear fell from Hinata's face. Just thinking about that day made him sad. He needed to make sure Kageyama was okay. It had been a week that Tobio has been in America and still no word from him. He knew that Kageyama couldn't text or call him. But he did make a promise to write to him. Every morning Hinata went straight to the mail but every morning it remained empty. Until that morning. 

Wiping away the sand from his eyes the red head woke up to the sound of summer birds. The sunlight poured upon on his face as he opened the window. Day 7 of being away from his boyfriend, he thought. With that in mind he put on a shirt and headed down the stairs to once again go check the mail. Opening it up he expected the usual junk mail but to his surprise the only thing in the box was a white envelope with 'To my love' written in Kageyamas handwriting. A huge smiled came upon the red heads face. He quickly grabbed the letter and took a seat on the bench in his backyard. He tore through the envelope and began reading. 

"Dear Hinata, 

I miss you so much. Everything here reminds me of you. The training here is tough, it's a lot like coach Ukais training. They work us very hard. I wish I was back home with you." Hinata smiled wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hinata I'm so sorry. I'm struggling." Suddenly his smile started to fade away. "I can't think straight. Everything is just so confusing in my head. Nothing makes sense to me anymore. I keep messing up. I just.. I need to start over. I can't keep my promise to you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. You're going to go far in life I'm just sorry I can't be there with you. Please go on living for the both of us. If you ever need to talk to me.. I'll be that flower in your garden. I love you Hinata Shouyou. I love you so much. Goodbye. 

Love your new flower." 

Hinata gripped the letter in his hand. This can't be true. It can't. The red head was full of so many different emotions. He sat on the bench crying holding the letter to his heart. His phone began to ring. He quickly picked up. It was Kageyamas parents with the news. Hinata dropped his phone. The boy collapsed to the ground. His tears watering the grass. He looked up and saw a beautiful white iris. The first one of the year. He knew that this was him. This was his flower.


End file.
